Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found Lorelai's Sanity
by Skittles6
Summary: Bad title but I am clueless. Java and RoryOC.... hope ya like it


I own nothing nor am I making any money off of this. Just the rambling of a crazy, caffeine deprived mind. Hope ya like it.

This takes place during "Nag Hammadi Is Where They Found the Gnostic Gospels".

Lorelai's POV-

" Ow! Damn it." It sounded like Luke coming from the living room.  
"Hello?" I called. I walked in to find Luke attempting to fix the window. "Oh, Luke. What are you doing? You're bleeding." I walked up to him and grabbed for his cut hand.

"I'm fine. I am here to fix your window. You called, remember?" he said.

"Yes, I remember. Are you alright? You smell like you've been drinking. Have you been drinking?" I asked and led him over to couch. He stumbled a little.

"Nah, well, I had a few beers."

"Did you drive here? You could have killed yourself."

"I walked."

"Well, honey, the way you're walking, you could've killed yourself."

"Maybe everyone would be better off." He leaned back against the couch.

"What are you talking about Luke? What's the matter with you today?"

"Nothing. I'm just so tired of all this. Liz re-appears and then Jess comes back. I'm tired of them being my problem. I tried to take care of him and, I don't know, maybe it was naïve, but I thought he would grow up a little. But he's right. I'm just a burden to everyone."

"Luke, no. Come on. You've never been a burden to anyone. All you do is help people."

"No I don't. I make everything worse."

"All you've ever done was help. You've done so much for me and Rory. You've helped me raise that beautiful girl. If Jess can't do anything but take you for granted, then he doesn't even deserve you." He sighed and I took it as a sign that he didn't want to discus this anymore. "I'm going to Doose's to get something to clean your hand up." I got up and grabbed a kitchen towel. "Keep pressure on it. I'll be right back." He didn't even acknowledge me as I left.

'Poor Luke.' I thought when I walked down the stairs and climbed into the Jeep.

'All he ever wanted was turn that little punk around.' I pulled out of the driveway and by the time I had parked across the street from Doose's I was fuming. I spotted Jess at Gypsy's and I took it as a sign from God. I walked over to him.

"Hey Jess!" I yelled. He spun around.

"What?" he looked the same as he did last time I had saw him; scowling in a leather jacket and in desperate need of a shower.

"You've been here less than twenty four hours and already I wanna kill you."

"What the hell did I do?" he looked confused, which was not a new look for him.

"Don't play dumb you know what you did. All that crap you said to Luke about being a burden. You're such an ass."

"Yeah, right, Luke. This is about Rory."

"No this is about Luke. He's hurting because of what you said to him. All he ever did was support you and try to get you to turn your life around. And as soon as he's accepted the fact that you will never grow up and learn to take responsibility for yourself, you show up, needing a place to stay. And, because he is the most selfless person in the world, he lets you stay. Then you feed him all this bull about him being nothing but a burden. Well let me tell you something, Jess. You are a worthless, selfish, self centered jack ass who doesn't deserve to even be looked at by a great guy like Luke. Stay away from him or I swear to God, you'll regret it. You got?" I starred him down for a moment then remembered I had Luke back at the house, needing me to fix his hand. "I mean it Jess, fix your car and get the hell out of here." I stomped off. I was happy with myself but I couldn't help but wonder if Luke would be mad at me for taking matters into my own hands. The first time I gave my opinion to Jess without Luke knowing he blew up. I grabbed some gauze and band aids and alcohol, not really thinking about it or really knowing what I'd need. A girl, who looked about sixteen, rang my stuff up. I paid without saying a word and quickly rushed back to the car.

"Hey! I'm back!" I yelled as I walked into the house, again. Luke was lying on his side, towel in hand, sleeping on my couch. I pulled the towel from his grip and started to pour some of the alcohol on the cut. He woke up. "Uh, go back to sleep. I'll take care of this." He shut his eyes again, whispered 'thank you' and soundly started snoring. I put some band aids on it and kissed it, like I used to do with Rory's boo boos when she was little. I stood up and figured I had better get ready for my mom's function tonight. I left Luke on the couch and went to take a shower.

I started to think back to the man who was sleeping on my couch. I couldn't help but feel protective of him. He had done so much for us over the years. Rory definitely could have been more screwed up then she was now. When Rory made me throw out everything that had reminded her of Dean when they had first broken up, I did a second sweep of her room and I found her old diaries and I guess she really did want Luke to be her dad. He would make a perfect dad. 'And, boy, would his be cute.' I thought while washing the shampoo out of my hair. But I was with Jason. I shouldn't think about Luke with kids. Or how sweet he is.

I had to admit to myself, that although things with Jason were great, he was so nice and smart but it could never go anywhere. We were too different and I couldn't even tell my parents about him. I had never felt so sixteen in my whole life. I was lying to them again, which shouldn't really be bothering me, but it was. I wanted to mend this broken relationship with my parents and lying about my current boyfriend wasn't the way to convey that. When they found out about us, how long we had been together and all that, they would probably never speak to me again.

I stepped out of the shower and I knew what I had to do. I had to have a talk with Jason. He had to know how I really felt. He would more than likely get mad and dump me, but I really couldn't lie anymore. It was just going to hurt everyone. But, boy, was I gonna miss that Jacuzzi bath.

I slowly put lotion on my legs and arms, still wrapped in a bath towel. I walked over to my closet to get some clothes. I picked out a cute little black dress that would make my mother crazy. I wanted to mend the relationship, but not all in one night.

'Say You'll Be There' by the Spice Girls came from my phone. I knew it was Rory.

"Hey kid. What's up?" I asked and sat on the bed.

"You'll never guess who I just ran into, again."

"Uh, Jess?"

"Of course. He just can't leave me alone. It's so bothersome. I hate that he's even here."

I sighed. "I know honey, but it's only for the rest of the day. He'll be outa here tonight. And you can genuinely thank your grandmother for inviting you to the fund raiser tonight."

"Since when do you look on the bright side of things?" she asked.

"Only when it comes to you. So, did you wanna drive there with me?" I asked.

"Sure. Look, I have to go. Everyone keeps giving me sympathy looks. I don't even like him anymore. Why are they looking at me like that?"

"I don't know, sweetie. Why don't you just come home? You can get ready and then we'll leave. Maybe we'll even be there on time."

"You're acting weird. Did you hit your head or something?"

"On second thought, maybe I'll invite Jess along, too." I joked.

"Ah, mom. You're cruel. I'll see you in a few." She hung up. That gave me a brilliant idea. I could take Luke with us tonight. I had to keep him away from Jess until he left and mom was begging me to bring a man with me.

I got dressed and went down to wake Luke up. "Hey there. How was your little nap?" I bent over him.

"Uh, I'm fine thanks."

"So, I have a question. Do you think Caesar would be able to close by himself tonight?" I sat down next to him after he sat up.

"Yeah, probably, why?" he looked curious.

"Well, I kinda wanted you to get away from Stars Hollow for a night."

"While Jess is here? Lorelai, you don't have to keep me from him. He'll be gone soon."

"But, Luke, every time he's here, you fall apart. I hate seeing you like this. So, you're coming to my mother's fund raiser with me and Rory tonight."

"What? I have nothing to wear or anything." He looked annoyed.

"Wear what you wore to your uncle's funeral. It's a nice suit. You looked nice in it."

"Fine." He grumbled.

"Yay! Now, you have to go get dressed. We're leaving soon. Meet us back here in like an hour. Is that enough time?"

"I'm not you, ya know. I'll be back in under an hour."

"You're such a good sport. See you in a little while." He got up and walked out. I went back upstairs to do my hair and make up. I smiled to myself knowing that this would be a fun night. A fun night with Luke.

END

You like it? Review please.


End file.
